


Look at the stars with me

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria





	Look at the stars with me

“Come on Y/n! It’ll just be a simple night out! Drinking and Trivia!” Your best friend Leigh was trying to pull up off your couch.  You had a long day at work and you really didn’t want to go out. 

“But I’m tired! And what if Pete calls?” You whined.

“If Petey calls you can answer it and be all cute and lovey-dovey. No one is saying you can’t talk to your boy” Leigh laughed, “I just want to see you get out of the house”

You groaned as you stood up.  “Fine, I will join you tonight.  Is what I’m wearing ok with you?” after work you just had thrown on a pair of old jeans and a Fall Out Boy shirt.

“Nope!” Leigh laughed as she dragged you to your bedroom closet.

IT took about 2 hours for Leigh to dress you and for you to get her approval.

“I don’t know why you are making a fuss over about this,” You said while getting into Leigh’s car.

“Maybe I just want you to look good” Leigh had an evil grin on her face

You rolled your eyes at her “I don’t even want to know why you have that look”

Leigh let out an evil laugh as you two headed to the bar.

You met up with your friends Kyle, Jennifer, and Corey.  They all had a table and were already signed up for Trivia.

“Y/n! Leigh, you did it!”

“Yay! Y/n is here!”

“Hey Y/n”

They all greeted you and Leigh and you guys sat down.

“Let’s do this!” Leigh cheered.

You guys had been playing for about an hour and were in the lead when you phone rang causing the whole table to groan.

“Oh, shut up you guys, you all love Pete” you laughed at everyone. 

You and Pete Wentz had been going for almost 2 years at this point and everyone loved to make fun of you whenever you talked to Pete because you couldn’t help to smile and blush and as Leigh once said: “You look like the human version of the heart eye emoji”.

“Hey Pete” You answered which caused everyone at the table to yell “Hi Pete”

You could hear Pete laughing on the other end, “Are you having fun?”

“I am. I do miss you though.”  You didn’t want to be a downer, but you had been having a rough few weeks.

“I miss you too” Pete sounded tired “it’s been a long few weeks since I saw you”

You had visited him on tour a few weeks ago, but you couldn’t take any more time off of work, so you had to wait until the tour was done before seeing Pete again.

“How was the show tonight?” You asked you wanted to keep Pete on the phone just to hear him, but you also knew that Pete had to sleep.

Pete yawned “It was good, the crowd was awesome.  How’s trivia going?”

“It’s going well, we are in first place”

“Y/n?”

“Yes, Pete”

“I love you, but I’m very tired”

“I love you too and go to bed, babe, we can talk more tomorrow”

“Good night love”

“Good night love”

“Welcome back, Y/n. How’s lover boy?” Leigh asked as she got up and gave you her seat on the edge of the group as you walked back to the table

“He’s fine. Just tired”

After a few more questions, you were back to laughing and having fun.  You felt someone come up on your left side and touch your shoulder.

“Hey Beautiful”

You flinched and turned to the person “Look, I’m not interested“ you looked at the person who was in your personal space, “PETE!”

You jumped up and hugged him tightly “What are you doing here? I’m so confused”

“Well, we had a few travel days through this area, and I needed to see you.  You really didn’t know the tour swung through here?” Pete intertwined his fingers with his.

“I guess I really didn’t pay attention to the tour this time” you laughed, “wait, how did you know I would be here and not at the apartment?”

Pete turned to Leigh and smiled.

“That would be thanks to me.  Pete called me and we planned this whole thing.  Now go have dinner with him” Leigh laughed.

You gave Leigh a tight hug and whispered “Thank you”

Pete grabbed your hand and pulled you back to a table in the back of the bar.

You sat as close as you could get to him “I’m so glad you are here”

“Me too, Y/n, me too” Pete ordered food for the both of you and sat there staring at you.

You could feel your face getting warm “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you happen to be the most beautiful girl ever” Pete smiled.

“Pete, are you guys taking a break after this tour?” You couldn’t help yourself, “It’s been a rough few weeks at work and the apartment is lonely without you…”

Pete reached over and grabbed your hands, “Yes, Y/n.  We will be taking a break after this tour.  I’m not sure how long the break will last, but you will have me all around the apartment for at least 6 months”

You leaned over and kissed Pete’s cheek just as the food arrived.  You guys finished dinner while talking and laughing about how Leigh was able to set this whole thing up and keeping it herself.

“Let’s go for a walk” Pete stood up and took your head.

As you were walking down the street you noticed a park, “I’ll race you to the monkey bars” you took off towards the monkey bars with Pete close behind you.  As you climbed up and sat on the top of the bars, you looked up and noticed the moon and stars.  Pete joined you on the top of the monkey bars.

“Look at the stars, aren’t they beautiful?”

“Yes, they are.  Y/n, do want to spend the rest of our lives looking at the stars?”

“Of course, Pete” You looked at him “Why are you asking that?”

Pete held out a box to you, “Y/n, I want to look at the stars with you every night. I want to cheer you with everything you do.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Pete fucking Wentz, you little shit.” You laughed and Pete grinned at you, “Of course I will spend the rest of my life with you”


End file.
